


Pretty Boys Make Flower Crowns

by flowercrownclem



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Marrissey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownclem/pseuds/flowercrownclem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrissey's sad so Johnny decides to make him a flower crown- the only problem is that he's terrible at making flower crowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boys Make Flower Crowns

Johnny Marr woke up one brisk spring morning to the shrill sound of his telephone ringing. He rolled out of bed, groggily answering the phone.  
"Hullo?"  
"Johnny? Hello dear," came the voice of his best friend's mother.  
"Yeah, hi, is everything okay?" Johnny rubbed blearily at his eyes.  
"Well, not much out of the usual at this point. Steven's locked himself in his room again- not sure what it is this time- but I've got to run. I won't be home until later but would you mind stopping by to try and get him out? It'd be good for him to have some interaction."  
"Sure, I can be over in just a minute," Johnny told her, looking around for some clean clothes.  
"Great, you're a peach, Johnny! I'll leave the door unlocked for you, just let yourself in," she said brightly, "Thank you."  
"Anytime."  
Once Johnny was dressed he grabbed his sunglasses and ran out the door, planning the route he'd take. He knew there was a public garden and a few flower shops on the way.  
...  
Johnny arrived at Morrissey's door with his arms filled with flowers. He'd been trailing petals for blocks and could barely see over the top of the pile of foliage. He had to carefully maneuver his way to get the door open, nearly dropping the entire load.  
Once he got to the sitting room he dropped the flowers in a bright heap on the floor. He collapsed himself cross-legged in front of them, surveying the flowers.  
Carefully, he plucked out a long stemmed daisy, twirling it through his fingers before picking up a second. He lined them up, trying to wrap one's stem around the other. As soon as he let go with one hand, the stems sprung apart.  
"Shit," he muttered, trying again with the same results. He tried again, with velvety sprigs of lavender, which splintered and bent when he tried to work them. He grabbed a few cuts of jasmine and those held for only a moment before falling apart.  
Johnny continued to groan and curse, trying to force various combinations of flowers together and failing each time.  
"What in Christ's name are you doing in my sitting room?" asked a voice from the stairway.  
"Your mum called," Johnny called back, still focused on the crumpled flowers in his lap.  
"And she asked you to bring half the royal gardens over? Mothers and their impossible demands..." Morrissey drawled, coming closer. The house had been filling with floral scents and muttered curses since Johnny had arrived, both carrying up to Morrissey's room.  
"She said you were- fuck- being a shut-in, and I- Jesus christ!- thought I'd make you something," Johnny explained, finally throwing the flowers back into the pile.  
"What were you trying to make?" Morrissey asked, sitting down across the flowers from Johnny.  
"I figured since you like flowers I'd make you a crown out of 'em," Johnny smiled, "Sorry I'm such shit at it."  
"You're just doing it wrong," Morrissey explained, "See you need a better base."  
He pulled out a long stem of rosemary, circling it and wrapping the ends together. Johnny copied his instruction, finding his own rosemary.  
"Now it'll be much easier," Morrissey picked up a daffodil, winding it around the wreath. Next went a daisy, then a poppy and so on. Johnny followed his actions, adding flowers to his crown.  
Before long they each held a grand garden of a wreath, bursting with every color of petals.  
"Here," Johnny grinned, going on his knees to rest the crown on Morrissey's head, his hair sticking out the middle among the flowers.  
"Thank you, Johnny," Morrissey smiled, offering his own crown.  
The two sat, looking at each other with silly grins, until Johnny looked down to the left-over flowers on the ground. He started to pick them up, one-by-one, and slip them into the button holes of Morrissey's shirt, grinning.  
"What are you doing?" Morrissey snorted, pushing him away.  
"We can't let the rest of them go to waste." Johnny filled the last buttonhole, debating for a moment before sticking the stem of the next flower directly into Morrissey's shirt, the top sticking out of his collar. Morrissey squirmed as Johnny continued until every flower had been used.  
"You look like a fairy," Johnny informed him matter-of-factly. "You know, like one of those ones that live in your garden and kids make little houses for. The pretty ones."  
"It's a good thing you turned my entire house into a garden then," Morrissey said, ignoring his own blush.  
Johnny giggled, reaching up to knock Morrissey's crown ascue. Morrissey laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him forward as Johnny stretched his neck, placing a kiss on the tip of Morrissey's nose. "You're welcome."


End file.
